


Strangers on a Six Train (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic cover for kisahawklin's podfic of eye_queue's story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/431615">Strangers on a Six Train</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on a Six Train (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts), [eye_queue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eye_queue).
  * Inspired by [Strangers on a Six Train](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9148) by eye_queue. 



> The Podfic Big Bang 2012 Challenge entry for this work can be found [here](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/strangers-on-a-six-train/).

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/ssupj7x5l/)


End file.
